Being free of who you really are
by mine29
Summary: Set right after Emily visits Ali in the cemetery on the Eight book. Wanted. Emily comes to terms who she really likes Maya or Isaac.
1. Chapter 1

Being free of who you really are.

This my continuation of what happened to emily after burying her memory and letting go of ali. 

Chapter 1

While walking back to her car from the graveyard of ali, she explain to herself that whatever she did is the right thing to do. Yes, ali hurt her a lot but still she loved her. Maybe a little too much. Even though ali hides many of her secret not to mention tries to kill them twice, she cant stop herself from thinking that she have her reason. And she's not in love with the person who tries to kill them and cause them insurmountable pain, ali, she's in love with courtney. ali's twin sister. It's a little confusing when you think about it but somehow her feeling makes sense. Yes, her love is not returned but still they all felt they were special, especially emily. Thinking about it now she's been too blinded to see who is kissing her just a few days ago, if its ali or courtney. Heaving a deep sigh, she now accepted the fact that whoever that person that they spend time those entire sixth and seventh grade, made them feel special and the person who tries to kill them is a different person, now she can really let go of her feelings after explaining this to herself. She loved ali/courtney. That's it. And now she's letting it go. Man, it's a great feeling to be free. Suddenly she thought about the persons she have forgotten while having this "A" problem. Persons she thinks she lost, Maya, toby and isaac. The thought struck her heart like a million thorn. maya. Maybe she's hallucinating. maya cant be in front of her car here in the cemetery. Her mind is just playing with her because she misses her. The only person who believed in her and let her be who she is and told her she will wait. The person that makes her forget about everything and not think about what everyone will say. She remebered all the times they are together, saying they love each other in mona's party. Even though she also thought she loved isaac, thinking back, it is very different with maya. She blinked, the maya image is still there, and then it talked.

"Hi" maya said.

"Why are you here? How did you know im here? Are you still angry with me?" she has thousands of questions right now in her mind. But maya just looks back at her with those sincere black eyes.

"How are you?" Maya asked. Emily is taken aback by her question. As she looks at those eyes she only sees concern. And it's the most comforting thing she see's in days. Someone that is really concern at you.

"You don't have to answer. im just glad that I saw you and know that somehow you're ok. im really worried about you. The media still airs your story and im not satisfied when you say you're ok on all of those interviews you have with them. I have to see you personally to keep me calm. That's why ive been wandering and going to places where I might see you. Then I found you here." she said this all without breathing. Then she continues, "I should go now. I just want to see if you are ok." taking a step back and preparing to run away from emily.

"Why are you here?" emily ask again. "Please answer me first." she begs.

"I told you, I just wanted to be sure you're ok."

"Why?"

"Because, I still care about you, remember when I told you I will wait? I know today is not the right time to talk about this so I will wait." maya said without taking her eyes off emily.

Emily doesn't know what to say. She just stare right back to maya. Wondering if her thoughts are correct, if it is, why. She caused her enough pain. Enough reason for maya not to talk to her ever again but still she is here staring at her with concern etched in every part of  
her face.

"You look like you can't believe what I just said. Just believe it. I still care for you and will wait for you." with that said maya turns her back and jogged and leave emily with his thoughts. After a minute of looking at maya's back, she started crying. Mixed tears of joy and guilt. Guilt because of what she did to her and joy because even though ali/courtney left her, at least someone she truly cared and even like stayed with her. Even in a far, at least she still cared. And that's what matter to emily the most. As she gets inside her volvo and drive back to her house. Smiling, and a felt a million times better.


	2. Chapter 2  Waiting for the decision

Waiting for the decision

-sorry for the lack of details i kind of just focusing on the main plot and their conversation. hope you still get what im trying to imply and what their characters emotion. enjoy!

Chapter 2

It's been a few days after maya talked to emily in the cemetery. After that incident emily keeps on seeing maya eyeing her from afar. Making sure emily is ok. Ready to jump and run if ever emily needs someone to catch her. But making sure that it's just for a couple of seconds and don't let Emily thinks that maya is spying her. They are at the school cafeteria having lunch with aria and noel, mike and hanna, spencer and andrew. Only emily doesn't have a partner. hanna notices that only emily is not laughing all the jokes and all the conversation that is happening at their table. Having to laugh at another mike's joke, hanna cleared her throat and tries to communicate with aria and spencer having a look that says look-at-emily-look-at-how-miserable-still-she-is. The girls understood, each talked to their guy to leave for now. They just need to talk alone. All of the boys nodded and left the table. While all of this are happening emily have no idea as she is just staring again into space. hanna then noticed from a couple of table away that maya is also looking at Emily, also detached from the conversation happening at their table. spencer is the first one to talk, "hey em, you ok? You look very distracted."

"youre not thinking about ali/courtney right, em?" aria said.

"Yeah, em! You have let it go already right?" hanna piped up.

emily just sighed and thought about what hanna said. Yes, she did let it go. But its being harder than she thought it would be. Sitting here with her best friends and all of with their boyfriends, she kinds of feel alone. Feeling that no one is looking after her, the way ali/courtney did. emily sighed again then look at her three best friends, "im just thinking, don't worry about me. Ok? Hey where are your guys?".

"They left at about five minutes ago. You didn't even notice? "Hanna said afraid of what's happening to her friend. Emily just shook her head then smile "sorry, just a little too distracted"

then aria spoke "you know what em, you need some fun!"

"Yes! Aria is right. Every day after that incident you've just been home school and swim practice then home again. You need some party!" spencer said.

"So this means we will have a sleepover at your house spence?" hanna's eyes are twinkling with excitement.

"Definitely! Today. Ok? Just grab some things then go to my house and let the party started!" spencer said while punching the air for hope of passing some excitement to emily.

emily smiled shyly and said thanks for all of the effort. Then the bell rang and they go with their separate classes. while emily is walking hanna hold her hand and told emily that maya is looking very concern at her while having their lunch, then walked away again. Feeling stupid emily smiled to herself. Happy that at least one person that she still really likes is concern at her. She saw maya earlier at the hall and can't help but stare at her because she's beautiful with the way her blouse hugged her petite body. Reaching her classroom and deciding that even if she wants maya back she needs to be sure to herself. No more confused thoughts of what she wants. She needs to be 100% sure. Seeing her phone has 2 messages she reads it. The messages are from isaac. Her heart races. Thinking what does isaac want from her. Probably apologize again for not believing in her. She reads it,

"Hi em, i just want to know how are you? Do you want to meet up?"

She reads the other txt, "Can you come to the church on saturday? Watch us play again. And I want to see and talk to you again. Hope you come."

Thinking about what isaac just texted her, she decides fast "ok, I will be there on Saturday. Thanks for inviting Me." there, she sends it. Hoping her decision is right. She just wants to know what will be her reaction if she saw isaac again. Maybe she can finally decide for herself what she really wants. Even though isaac hurt her badly, still he apologizes. Then emily stops thinking. She then said to herself "i have listened to maya, ill also listen to isaac then decide." she let out a long sigh, hoping this can be easy.

While the teacher drones on about some historic event emilys mind are somewhere else. of course its with ali again and everything that's happened last semester. She can understand why aria, spencer and hanna can easily go back to their life again. Yes they love ali but they are  
just friends. With emily its different. emily loved ali or courtney. Steeling herself to focus to what the teacher is saying, "Everything that happened on our past has something to do with our future. it sometimes teach us a thing or two but remember the most important part is to always stand by our decision. And use our experience from the past no matter how painful it is. Use it to your advantage. Just like our heroes' did." is the teacher trying to talk to me alone? emily thought to herself. She then said to herself, "ok I will use my past. I will not be blinded by love again."

**Hope you like where this story is going. The next chapter will still be about Maya but the next one is all about Isaac. Please review. I want to know what you guys think. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Killer Face

**Thanks for the review! here is the next chapter...hope you will still like it...**

**Chapter 3 - Killer face**

The last bell just rang five minutes ago and emily is seen walking to her locker while craning her neck to look for a curly haired petite girl. She reaches at last her locker but a little disappointed because she didn't get a glimpse of maya. After packing hanna aria and spencer each make their way to emilys locker to make sure that the sleepover is still on.

"Emily! Ready for the big sleepover?" aria reaches emily first. Smiling to herself, emily allows herself to relax "actually yes. im looking forward to it." then spencer shows up "that's good em! We will just be lazy and forget all the bad things that had happened to us these last crazy months."

"Seriously guys, thank you for doing this for me." emily replied to both of them. "Uh emily the sleepover is not specially for you! It's for all of us!" hanna said as she stops by. The four of them giggled and make their way outside to each of their car to get home and get ready for the start of another generation of sleepovers with just the four of them.

Emily is walking her way towards spencers house and abruptly stops by in front of ali's old house that is now occupied by her ex girlfriend, maya. who now when emily looks thoroughly, maya is walking in their lawn somewhere in the middle, not too far from the road but a little hidden because of the plants on the front of their lawn, with some pretty girl. They are engrossed in their conversation so they didn't notice emily is passing by.

"You look so cute when you make that wicked smile maya." says the other girl.

Emily just stopped in her tracks and dart behind some bushes in front of the house so she could still hear every word they say and reduce the chance of being seen by the two of them. Her heart is beating wildly. Why is that girl flirting with maya, do maya like her? These questions immediately popped into her mind racing wildly. Wanting to hear what maya will say, she hold her breathe afraid they will hear it.

"Thanks. But you do know that im waiting for someone right?" maya answered the girl.

"Why do you still keep on waiting for that little liar? Am I not enough for you? Come on maya, let her go."

"No, I can't do that. Look sally, im happy when we hang out but thats just it. Nothing less nothing more."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's different with her." maya's voice is becoming a little shrill that means she is becoming a little nervous of the conversation they are having.

Emily chanced a peek to the two of them because she can feel the other girl will do something. And sure enough she saw the girl leaning to maya to kiss her. Emily's heart is pumping way too fast. She doesn't know what she's feeling right now. All she knows is she wants to go there and let the girl have it and tear her limb by limb. But then she remembers she don't have any right. But as the girl is still getting closer maya jerks back her head and shook it. Emily sighed, relief flooding every part of her body. She didn't give in, emily thought. Then a memory burst through her mind. trista is leaning to her and then she gave in, seeing maya's hurt face. emily shook her head and erase that thought. Forced herself to walk to reach spencers front porch but something hit her after the few steps she forced herself.

"That was some show! Right em?" hanna said while smirking. Enjoying the fact that she just saw how emily is when she is super jealous. as in the green monster is eating her alive. But stops smirking very fast because of the look on emilys face. She looks like she's about to cry. And maybe she will. hanna held emily tightly and said "em why don't you just talk to her? She may want you back again."

"How much have you seen or heard?" emily asked hanna. She wondered if she heard saying the girl about the little liar part and trying her best to keep the tears at bay.

"I didn't hear anything. I just saw you crouching there and im on the other side so I just snuck up on you. I didn't know you were listening on their conversation." they are almost on spencers front porch. Owing to the fact that spencers family has the biggest lawns and land here in rosewood it's still a pretty long walk. But still hanna wanted to talk to emily alone without spencer and aria. She felt emily trusted her much more than the other two. And sure enough emily asked her if they could stay here a little more to talk about what happened. hanna nodded.

"You know em, you look like you can kill back there. The way your face turns from angel sweet to demonic." hanna cant stop laughing for remembering that face of emily. She is the sweetest from the four of them and doesn't hurt a fly. But then she remembers she always wear a face like that whenever someone is threatening or at least offending ali or courtney. hanna is confused.

"im so jealous." emily said in a little voice she doesn't know why she said that to hanna but seeing she knows already might as well don't lie.

"When I saw that look on your eyes, I remember something." hanna said.

"Huh? What is it?"

"That's your face whenever you're defending ali. Killer!" laughing again. They always tease emily about it because whenever ali needed defending, emily is her personal pit bull. emily smiled too. Thinking all those times she defended ali. Sometimes because she's jealous but mostly she just doesn't want anyone to hurt ali.

"em you just make that face whenever the one you love or care is in trouble or something. Whenever that someone needs defending." hanna tried to explain. She thought of something and trying to figure out how to tell to emily.

"em, what im trying to say is, it just shows how much you still care about maya." she concluded.

"han, thank you for keeping me company. But I need to fix my self first before taking the plunge." is emily's reply to hanna.

Looking puzzled, emily just shrugged and jerk her head to the house indicating they can go inside now. But hanna have one more thing in her mind.

"I know you really loved ali or courtney but em, you really have to let it go." hanna smacks the arm of her athletic friend and starts to walk back toward the house. emily starts laughing and to relax from what she had seen. sure, hanna is right on the spot in telling her that she's still thinking about her ali but something in hanna's tone make her feel relax about it and feel that at least she have one friend she can talk to whenever she needed it. Besides there is one more thing that needs fixing in her life, the fact that which does she really likes, maya or isaac, boy or girls.

"Hey, don't tell them" emily whispered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" feigning a look that is utterly puzzled. Laughing again, they both entered spencers front door without ringing the doorbell and head straight to her room. Excitement flooding to their bodies wondering what will happen for the rest of sleepover.

**Please leave a comment/review i have already made a few chapters ahead but im open if you have any suggestions!**

**Hope you like it...thanks in advance!**


	4. Chapter 4 Almost the same

**Ok, this part is for isaac. hope you enjoy it again!**

**CHapter 4 - Almost the same but very different**

It's saturday, for emily it means much more than a normal weekend. After a very succesful sleepover yesterday, she finally let herself enjoy and relax with her reunited bestfriends. They had pillow fight, makeovers, dress ups and non stop chatting, catching up with their separate lives. Emily talked about her relationship with maya and Isaac but very briefly. Aria talked about how she met ezra and what happened in Iceland for the last three years. Hanna finally told them how she loosed all those weight. Finally spencer told them how she is scammed by her so called mother and everything about wren and ian. Every now and then they stop and think about if ali is still here. Will this sleepover still be the same? They pretty much can answer it. No. aria literally avoided ali the last few days of their seventh grade days, generally they are all just relaxed that no one is pulling their strings now. They can say no to each other without feeling any awkward or anything. They are just being themselves in their pajamas. Even though emily still misses ali she knows her friends are right. They are much better of without her. But still being thankful to ali because they bring the four of them together.

As emily got out of her car and stare into the church, she felt goose bumps and remembered the day she first met isaac. How she walked inside all feeling nervous and how isaac's band starts to play "nobody's home" by avril lavigne. How isaac stare at her and make her feel she is the only girl watching them, the electricity that pulsating every part of her body. While thinking all these, she didn't notice she was already inside and isaac's band are getting ready. Someone shouted "20 minutes more to go before play time isaac!" "I'll be back on time" isaac shouts back.

"Hi emily" isaac said while catching his breath. "Can we talk here?" gesturing a little private corner of the church.

Emily nodded, feeling stupid because the boy looks really cute from his fitted shirt to his worn out jeans and that dazzling smile. But she composed herself as isaac starts to talk.

"Thank you for coming em. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to apologize again. I mean from not trusting you about my mother."

Emily shifted to her feet, anger rise through her, but commands to control herself, then said "its ok, I know it's not easy to believe what I just told you back then. That's why I came."

Isaac smiled and pure glee just radiated out of his body. "Thank you emily. You don't know how bad I felt when you didn't accept my apology the first time around. I promise, I will make it up to you." taking emilys hand to cup it up with his hand. emily was surprised but she let isaac take her hands, at first she felt nervous but after a split second she feels nothing. She remebered when she first felt like this. When she and toby go out in a dance and toby holds her hand. It felt like this, like holding her sisters hand. Nothing special.

"Can we start over again?" isaac asked emily without breaking his stare. emily couldn't answer, she is still contemplating why do his hand felt nothing in her hand? Forcing herself to answer "uh wait isaac, please lets not rush into things. Let's talk for now. please." jerking her hand away from his grip. Not looking at his eyes. Where are the electricity that passes through her body whenever isaac is in front of her? Does this mean what she thought this is? Just a strong crush? Very strong crush, strong enough to make her sleep with him?

"Oh, I thought it's gonna be ok again" emily looks back into isaac's eyes. Wanting to see if every thing he will said is the truth.

"I have no idea you have someone stalking you. After all the things that had happened on you I waited until im sure you are ok."

Emily just listened, still looking into his eyes.

He continues, "When I was watching the television and saw you there and you told all those reporter you are coping with everything, I sighed and felt very relieved. At least I know youre ok." something in emily's memory stirred. Something that maya said on the cemetery when she's been looking for her, _"im really worried about you. The media still airs your story and im not satisfied when you say you're ok on all of those interviews you have with them. I have to see you personally to keep me calm."_

Tears filled emilys eyes. Not because of what isaac said but what maya said. She only has a vague idea of why she's feeling like this right now. But isaac interrupted her. "Hey don't cry im here now. You're safe" mistaking emilys tears have something to do with him. Feeling someone is hugging her, she gave in just to have someone to cry into. After 5 minutes of sobbing she mastered herself and said thanks to isaac for keeping her company. He then indicated that they should probably head back in front so that he can check in with his band. "Thank you for believing me." isaac whispered before heading to the stage. emily just stared at his back lost at words. She didn't mean to send in mixed signals to the guy. She is just overpowered by the force of maya's word over to her.

Opening tune of "vanilla twilight" by owl city is now being played by isaac's band. He winked at her and she smiled. She doesn't affect her like he used to be but still he is cute. She can't deny it. As the lyrics of the song pored over her,

"But I miss your arms around me"

"It's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly"

"The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad, because the spaces between are right where yours fit perfectly"

Emily couldn't take any more of it. She misses maya. The song is teasing her. She remembers how they snuck up to the forest and sit at the two rocks just to find some alone time. Flirting, touching and kissing. She felt so free with maya. and now all her secret is out, she asks herself "what's holding me back?" she knows the answer and she heard it a while a ago. waiting for the bands set to end which she felt like an eternity isaac walks through the crowd to get to her but to no avail he's been cornered by a lot of girls and emily smiled to herself because she knows this will happen and just want to see if her instinct is right to what she may feel. Nothing. No jealousy. Smiling and being stupid she waited for isaac to finish talking to the girls and be in her front.

"Sorry bout that em. You enjoy our set?" chuckling and smiling to emily.

"Oh yes, loved the first song. But I have to tell you something important."

"What about it?"

"We can't be together again. I forgive you just to be my friend" emily said while holding her gaze with his eyes.

"What? What is this all about? Is it something I said?"

"Yes, but its me. Ok? ive been thinking about it but i just want to be your friend. Hope you can accept that. Please?"

"Why?"

"I just realized something for this past few days, im sorry but I cant talk about it all right now."

"There's no changing in your mind is there em?" chuckling sadly, isaac stares back and knew from the look in her eyes that they are just friends. No more into it. He screwed it up.

"No, im really sorry. I need to go now isaac. Bye. Thank you for accepting me." as she steps back and starts walking to her car, she can feel his eyes were still in her. Looking back emily smiled and waved, and so did isaac. Looks like he understood emily. She starts the engine and pulled back to the parking and starts to make her way home feeling she finally figured out who she is. Once and for all.

**I know the song is a little way out but this is the best song I found to express what emily is feeling on that moment...hope you continue to enjoy the story! please no bad feelings for isaac and emily fans there!**


	5. Chapter 5 No more lying

**nothing exciting will happen in this chapter but still very important...please read to know...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - No more lying

Where is emily? Hanna is pacing up and down on their front porch. The girl called and said she needed to confirm something to me and badly needed help. if she could come to hanna's house and talk. Of course hanna is ok with that. She has a feeling of what the subject of their conversation will be. The problem is 20 minutes had passed since emily's call. Her house is just about 10 minutes drive. so nervously hanna continues to pace up and down in their porch. Finally a volvo is pulling up in their driveway. Sighing, hanna goes to the car and greet her friend.

"Hey, you ok?" hanna poked her head on the passenger window.

"Yeah, um I think so. I just need your opinion about something." emily answered while detaching her seat belt and climbing down the car.

"Sure. Come on. Let's go up on my room. Looks like it needs to be private." hanna winks.

Chuckling, "yeah, thanks hanna." emily followed hanna inside their house. Feeling a little nervous of what she is about to tell her. Why did she go to hanna and not to the other two? Because she saw you the other day being jealous, she answered herself. Trying to breathe properly to let her relax even a little, it's no use. She's super nervous. Having reached hanna's room and sitting on the edge of the bed, she started.

"I saw isaac today."

A little surprised, hanna thought the object of this little meeting is maya. But then, if she's curious earlier she is now extremely curious. What does isaac plays in this meeting? She knows emily dated him a few months but she thought its just a fling. Then she answered "oh, so how are you guys? You back together?"

"No, I just forgave him for not believing me. And told him I want to be just friends." answering hanna while staring at her shoes.

"Good, I don't like that isaac guy. So what is this all about?" hanna chuckled.

"You don't like him? Who do you want for me?" emily asked seriously.

"maya." she answered simply.

"Oh, why?"

"Because I know she still cares for you. Even though you really hurt her like hell. sorry." remembering the reason why they broke up.

"No, its ok. Its really my fault. I give in. im just really confused at that time. With all the pressure from A. but hearing what we heard the other day. Makes me thinks I don't deserve her."

"Do you still like her?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you but maya and I talked after I buried all those memorabilia in the cemetery."

"Why is she there? How did she find you there? I mean no one knows where you will be going there right?" hanna spluttered but at the same time pleased. Looks like she is right about maya.

"She wants to make sure im ok. She said she wants to see me personally if im ok, that would keep her calm because she does not believe all the crap ive said in those interviews."

"Wow, that so sweet of hers. She looked for you everywhere?"

Emily nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "isaac also said that to me. Please tell me if im right. he said he waited to see me if im ok before talking to me again."

"Is he texting you? How did he know you're ok?" hanna interrupted.

"He's not texting; he just relied on the media. When I said on those interviews im ok he believed it." finally looking up "he relied on the media not bothering to call me or look for me while maya literally search the whole rosewood to just see me. After maya said her piece she just walks away. She also said she knows im not yet ready so she will still wait."

"So what's the problem em? Looks like you have a clear winner." smiling triumphantly. She's right; the guy is a jerk and very happy that she is right about maya. How sweet is that, looking on the whole town to just see emily and make sure she is ok. Even in school she is doing it.

"You think im right?"

"Absolutely em! maya still really cared for you." smacking emily's arm. But she thought of something. "Uh is maya seeing another girl or something? Because I keep seeing her at school with a particular girl and they look like they are having fun. Even sweet."

"Well no, I don't know. I know the girl likes her. But you know han, I think you're right. maya still wants me." emily answered while smiling. How come she forgot the most important thing she heard back there? Didn't she heard maya said I am different? And she is still waiting

"God, im stupid."

"why em?"

"She rejected that girl because of me. I heard maya said that. Back when you saw me crouching on their driveway. That's why the girl lean in to kiss her but maya didn't give in." grinning stupidly at hanna. But hanna understood completely.

"So what are you still doing here dope? Don't let maya keep on waiting!" pushing emily to stand.

"Wait one more thing; this is the real reason im here. if I pick maya everything will change. Can you guys still accept me? My life would be much easier if I just pick isaac. At least im normal." emily pointed at hanna.

"No emily fields! You will not be normal because you are not being true to yourself. And of course aria and spencer will still be there for you. Your mom finally accepted you right?" hanna said in one breath to make sure emily got her point.

Sighing "yes, but this time this is for real." emily said very seriously. "I don't want to let maya think im ready but deep inside im still doubting who I am. I want to be 100% sure of what the consequences im going to make. this is a very hard decision hanna."

"So? emily whoever you date is ok for us. As long as you're happy and the person is not a jerk, boy or girl." hanna stated simply. emily couldn't believe what hanna just said but makes her body feel all warm and very happy.

Hanna continues, "em if there's one thing I learned from all this fiasco we have gone through, its to be true to yourself. Nothing will come out good if you just keep on lying. That's why it became so easy for mona and ali to ruin our lives. There are so many lies there." emily just stared back through her friend while thinking what she just said.

She lied to herself about what she wants. Aria lied to her family about what's really happening. spencer lied to her sister about what she's doing behind her back. And hanna also lied to herself for believing that popularity is everything, that she is not fabulous even though she is a little chubby and that is a downright lie.

Emily hugged her best friend very tightly. Trying to convey and let her feel every emotion she's feeling right now, happy, relief, joy, ecstatic but mostly the feeling of being free. Of being to finally reveal the whole world who emily fields really is. hanna hugged emily too. Happy that she helped emily figure herself out.

"han, I don't know how can I thank you enough." releasing her from the bear hug and looking directly at her eyes so that she knows she is dead serious of how grateful she really is.

"I know how you can repay me. Big time!" hanna replied mischievously.

Emily just stared hanna questioningly. A little nervous about what she is about to request. But eager to do whatever is it just to be fair.

"Get together back again with maya. now." hanna smack her friend again then hug her. "Just be yourself" she whisper. Then kisses emily's cheek.

"You don't have to ask me. I will get her back." emily answered beaming.

**next chapter will be about the two of them...hope you still want to know what will happen! thank you for all the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 There is still

**Hi guys! this is the big chapter for emily and maya...sorry im not that good visualizing some romantic scenes but hoping you still find this interesting...enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - There is Still

It's almost dark now but emily is roaming all around rosewood, driving around looking for a definite car. maya's car to be exact. emily got literally thrown out of the marin's home because she keeps on making sure that hanna is very sure of what and who she really is. After a while hanna got tired and playfully put emily to her car and ordered her to find her. After one last confirmation emily nodded and now here she is. Driving nowhere to find the girl she likes. she first go to maya's house after the conversation she had with hanna and check if she's there but seeing on their driveway and the whole house it looks like the st. germaines are gone for the night. Feeling anxious, she checked all the places the family could have dinner, even the mall. She searched every parking lot looking for a certain car. She even checked wawa, a local convinience store but still maya's car is cannot be found. After another hour of pointless driving she returned to the st. germaines and surprised to see a light on maya's room. Very quickly she parked her car got out and rings the doorbell. Arranging in her mind everything that she needs to say to maya, everything to get her back. Just be yourself, whispered hanna to her a while ago and she will be, no more pretending.

Maya looked out her window and saw a volvo parked in front of their house and thought why would emily be here? Nervous but curious at the same time she turns to get the door and let emily in. but stopped herself in the action of grasping the doorknob. Should I let her in? Should I really forgive her just like that? After all emily did to her? maya bit her lip and look at the peephole and saw emily very nervous waiting for her to answer the door. Damn, she looked gorgeous, how can I resist that girl? God, she missed emily too much. I still love her. She sometimes spends her time in the forest where they usually hide and flirt and relive every moment they spend there together. Feeling every thing is alright and her whole world is just emily and emily's world is also maya. Steeling herself she opened the door and caught emily herself in the middle of knocking the door.

"Are you going to bring my door down if I didn't let you in?" maya joked. Control yourself maya, she willed. if she didn't she may just hug emily right there and then and beg her to be with her again. She can't stand waiting anymore. She wants her back. Need her back. With those reddish hair that's perfectly laid down on her and those very kissable lips. Not to mention her very sexy outfit.

"Uh hi maya, and no. don't worry I will not bring down your door. Its just takes an eternity before you opened the door." emily chuckled, relieved that maya is joking. At least the atmosphere is light. "So can I come in? I want to talk. About us." emily pleaded with her eyes, trying to get some of good vibe from maya. But maya is kind of having a poker face, not having any emotion but there is something in her eyes but she couldn't put it in place.

"Oh that's a surprise. Come in then. My parents are out so we have the place to ourselves." plopping down on the sofa and inviting emily to sit next to her. Although with enough distance, she is still not confident with her self control now. She almost jump with joy just hearing that emily wants to talk about them. This is a good sign right?

Sitting down next to maya but making sure also they have enough space emily asked maya "where are your parents? ive been looking for you for the past two hours and when I first checked your house, it looks no one is here."

"I have locked my self in my room the whole day thinking about something and my parents are outside Philly having I don't know. Plus my car is in the shop." maya laughs and look directly at emily, wondering why is she looking for me. This conversation keeps getting better and better.

"Are you seeing someone?" emily asked seriously.

"What? No! im not seeing anyone." is she talking about sally? She is nothing to me. Come on emily your the one I want! maya is screaming it inside her head.

"Oh it's just that I saw you with another girl the other day. I just want to make sure." suppressing a grin. Yes! She really is still available.

"em, are you ok now? I mean have you ..." maya stopped herself. She doesn't know how to continue. She wants to know if she has already moved on from loving alison but it is somewhat a sensitive topic.

"hanna and the others are helping me, and im feeling better everyday."

"thats good."

They fell silent and felt someone touched maya's hand. It's emily. Having a very piercing glare. The contact makes their heart beat a million times faster.

"maya, when we talked at the cemetery you told me your still waiting for me. I talked to hanna earlier and I told her everything ive been feeling for the past few days. i have her blessing and now I am ready to talk about us."

Ok this is the last straw for maya. Emily is nothing but beautiful and cute these past few minutes she's been explaining herself. The way her eyes dart to her every now and then. The way her lips move, especially her hands that is not taken away from her own hands. The red head is still saying something but maya can't hold it any longer; she pressed her lips to emily's lips. At first emily was surprised but instanly melted to maya's kiss. How long have she last tasted the banana gum mouth of maya? What the hell is she thinking that there are other person in the world that she love other than the person she is kissing today? Of course Alison is an exception. As soon as it started emily breaks the kiss in a daze.

"What was that? im trying to explain something." emily said while smiling, looks like she is not the only one who needs to exercise every bit of self control from jumping to each other. How she missed that kiss.

"Well isn't that a good summary of what you are saying?" maya said while still savoring the taste of emily lips. Hoping that they are thinking the same because its gonna be so embarrassing if this is not what emily wants. its been too long since she experience that blissful sensation, and only with emily she experience it.

"does that mean ive been forgiven?"

"Not yet, I need to be sure of something." then maya leaned in again and captured the beautiful lips of Emily, looks like they are thinking along the same line. maya suppress a grin while still kissing emily.

The kiss started as rough but as soon as it started it became smooth even perfect. Their lips movement is meant to express how they miss each other, how they still love each other. Needing to breathe emily broke the kiss and started laughing as she looked at the expression of maya. it is a mixture of disappointment and still eager for more of emily's lips. maya's eyes is still half close and said "hey, what happened?"

"You look very cute. Come on breathe first." emily chuckled but brush again her lips to maya, leaving maya in a daze again.

"Am I forgiven?" emily asked again.

"What?" maya answered clearly still not in her own self and still savoring their last kiss.

"Well since you summarize what im supposed to say a while ago and interrupted me, should I start again from the start?" emily still asked maya while cant help smiling.

"Oh no! You're not yet forgiven. You left me hanging." finally maya is catching up with what they are talking about. As soon she said that she leans in again and kiss passionately again. as soon as the kiss started again their hands are flying everywhere. Trying to press their bodies to each other, trying to get it closer as if it's possible. Their bodies are perfect with each other, every curve and imperfection of one body is being complemented by the other making it perfectly fit.

Emily breaks again with the kiss and composed herself. She cant let go of this moment. They have to talk about this first before loosing theirselves. She can't remember when was the last time she ever felt happy like this. Bigger portion of her just wants to forget the talk and continue with what their doing. "Hey maya, we have to talk about this first. I want to know what you are thinking."

Maya sensed the urgency on emily's voice and controlled herself. Come on maya, concentrate, this is your chance to finally get back again with her, focus.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes"

relief exploded somewhere in the stomach of emily. Gratitude that maya have finally forgiven her. To show her that she truly is sorry she kisses and hugged maya wanting to pass to her the emotion she is feeling right now, but instantly pulled back to get back to talking.

"You know if you keep on doing that and breaking our kiss I have to rethink about forgiving you." maya joked.

"I know you cant resist the emily fields charm!" she leans in again and break it again fast enough for her not to loose control and not totally give in to her hormones.

"Come on emily! You keep postponing the moment." maya whined clearly disappointed of being snatched again the opportunity to kiss emily.

"Hear me out first. I want this all out first before we continue." emily explained while enjoying the sensation of torturing maya.

"Make it fast."

"Slow down, maya. Ok first off, im really sorry that I hurt you so much. Sorry that I keep on hanging up on you. Before I came I make sure to myself that im ready to come out and not let this be in secret again. I want us out to the world. maya, I want you back with me. And I want to say sorry too about jenna. It's our fault you lost her." emily stares directly at maya's eyes, letting her know that she is dead serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I want you. I need you. And I really am sorry."

Maya can't take this. These are the words she keeps on fantasizing every night. Hoping that emily will actually speak those words to her. And now, she heard it. She can't think what to say back. So she just hugged her and can't stop the tears from falling. This time maya breaks their contact and faces emily, wanting to let her know what she thinks. "em, I want to say something too. im really sorry that I pushed you too much. Wanting too much of you that is clearly you are not yet ready."

"Don't say sorry, I have caused you too much pain." emily answered back.

"It's not your fault. Lets not talk about it." maya hugged emily again. "im here now. I wont let anyone hurt you again." emily hugged her too and positioned her body where maya can hold her whole, her face on the neck of maya. Even though maya is the smaller one and emily is the jock, emily cant help but still feel safe and know that no one can hurt her now. She knows that the smaller girl will protect her no matter what.

"I want you back too. I still love you emily." she whispered. In return emily snuggled closer to maya's neck and whispered, "I love you too maya." they both look at each others eyes and sealed the conversation with a very passionate kiss. Every stroke of their tongue and lips expressed their emotion with each other.

"Will you be my mine again?" maya asked emily.

"Yes, with you and no one else. I promise."

Overwhelmed by their emotion they just pressed their bodies in a perfect position that only the two of them can achieve and kiss, letting know each other what they are feeling, how happy both of them that they are finally back together again. The best part for maya is that they don't need to hide anymore, emily makes sure of that and that is the biggest thing that makes maya happy. After long blissful and worry free minutes they each come up for air and just looked at each other. Forehead to forehead, both have tears on their eyes. Both can't explain the happiness they felt inside.

Maya spoke first, "what makes you come back to me?"

"Everything you said and did in the cemetery. it makes me realize what ive been missing and what an idiot am I for letting you go."

"How about isaac?"

"We're just friends now. I talked to him this morning."

"How can you assure me that your not going to look for another guy or that you really don't like him?" this is the question that maya is really afraid off. What if emily is not that sure yet? What if this is just another spur of the moment decision from her? Can she handle being hurt again? Not just hurt but like dumped on the dumpster feeling very worthless.

"how can I prove you that I really am serious and the only one I want is maya st. germaine?"

"Introduce me to your parents. As your girlfriend." challenged maya. She knows the fields know that they have a relationship in the past but emily didn't clearly introduce her as the girlfriend. She knows this will be the deciding factor of how serious emily is with her decision. maya is not breaking her stare with emily, hoping she can see the answer in her eyes, something that will make maya confident about her challenge. But as she looks at it, she can only see the sparkle and twinkle of her eyes. Now she is confused not just afraid. What the hell does that mean?

"Your on." emily answered confidently.

Wait maya thought of something this is the kind of thing that she doesn't want to do anymore to emily. To force her or to pressure her to do anything, anything that she is not entirely sure. "No emily im just joking. Don't do that. I believe you. Ok?"

"No, you're right maya. I know where you're coming from and that's one of the reason it took me a long time to talk to you about this. I want us to be together when im really ready. No more hesitation." emily answered maya very sincerely and kissed her to let her know what she really feels. That she really is ready for them.

"I don't want to force you again."

"You're not forcing me. I will do that even if you didn't challenge me."

"You're serious?"

"yes." besides in emily's mind, her parents is not the one maya should be concern about, its still Alison.

* * *

**There... hope you like it...i still have a few ideas if you guys still want to continue this...but of course i will be also more than happy to get some ideas from you too...thank you for reading!**


End file.
